emperor_and_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon
Can I Kill? How do i know if I can kill a Zombie? This is an example: # You need to know your Dungeon Damage, in points. After you finish fight, open Report and look how many points you made. If you fought more than one, add them up. Another way is to look at your total Battle power in Barbarian King Stats and divide by 2M. Let's say, it's 100. # You see Zombie 2 with 18% HP left. Look at Zombie Funds Gain. All Zombies have HP about equal to their Funds Gain. For Zombie 2 it's 500. # Damage to kill is 18% * 500 = 90. Your Damage is 100. You can kill it! When you reach Damage 200, you can kill Zombie 1 alone. Damage 500 - Zombie 2 and so on, see Zombie Stats below. Zombie Stats ''' Dungeon Zombies become available with Guild growth and level-up. Zombies should be open in certain sequence to provide optimum gain of Guild Score with less use of Guild Funds. The following table shows zombie parameters. Damage to kill is approximately equal to zombie Funds gain, we get about 3-5% less points because they are rounded down for each Retainer, one point per 2M Damage. '''Zombie Opening Sequences Next table shows zombie opening sequences with their requirements and outcome, in order of [[Retainers Upgrade|'Damage']] needed for each one. Leaders can choose their path through these possibilities, avoiding costly and low-score ones. Also we need to take into consideration that each kill brings a piece of gear to killer member, so sequences with more kills are better to choose. This table does not show all combinations. It is filtered down to provide consistent Guild Score growth with Guild Power increase. to Kill column has a list of Zombies that should be killed during the day. Each digit shown is a zombie number. "31" means "Zombies 3 and 1". It's always better to open higher zombies first, so if on this day the guild will have bad attendance (members miss Dungeon fight), score loss will be less. to fight column shows additional zombie that should be open AFTER all "zombies-to-kill" will be finished 'to utilize the rest of guild members' Damage and also to determine when the guild has enough Damage for the next Sequence. 'Gain shows Funds balance on Zombies only. We get Funds from Construction as well, so total Funds balance is always positive. when... column contains calculated criteria of switching to Next Sequence. For example, for Sequence No 8, "<81% on z.4" means "when zombies 3, 2 and 1 were killed and there is less than 81% left on zombie 4, guild has enough damage to switch to Sequence No 9". Guild Levels 1 - 3. Dungeons: 2 - 4 Guild Level 4. Dungeons: 5 ' '''Guild Level 5. Dungeons: 6 ' 'Guild Level 6. Dungeons: 7 ' 'Guild Level 7. Dungeons: 8 ' 'Guild Level 8. Dungeons: 9 ' ''Please leave your comments!'' : ''HaTPOHE - Lead of: • s36 SkyArmy (Vice) • s37 CCCP • s38 KINGS • s38 Papooy • s39 Legend''' •''' '''s103 WeLoveU •• Говорим по-русски.''Category:Guild